Live Forever
by butterflymask1978
Summary: One Shot. Written in 2010. He'd been alone for too long until the night he found her.


_**Inspired by the Soulidium song Live Forever.**_

* * *

"Bye Haylee," her friends called to her as she left the bar.

It was well after three in the morning by the time her shift had ended. Tiredly she fumbled around in her bag for her house keys. Her apartment was just through the park. A quick walk and she'd be home and in the comfort of her own bed in no time.

As she passed the corner a figure stepped out of the shadows. Sandy blonde hair blew in the breeze and his leather duster flapped around his tall, lean body. Cold blue eyes raked up and down Haylee's curves. As the wind blew her raven locks away from her face he caught the sweet scent of the blood pounding through her veins.

His tongue snaked out to wet his lips, his mouth practically watering at the mere thought of drinking her intoxicating blood.

Seeing that she was entering the park he hurried to catch up with her. Within seconds his footfalls were echoing hers, his heavy boots the only sound in the night other than the occasional car. Haylee's steps faltered as she listened.

"Lovely night isn't it," he said stepping up beside her.

Haylee gasped, jumping back a bit. "You scared the shit out of me, dude."

"I'm sorry," he replied, a smirk curling his lips. "May I escort you through the park? It's not safe for a beautiful young lady to be out this late at night."

Haylee was about to tell him where to stick it when in the streetlight she caught the slightest glint off of his teeth as he smiled wide. She shook her head. That couldn't be right. She had not just seen gleaming fangs in that man's mouth.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the offer," she said and started on her way again.

She entered the park and looked ahead. Just a short walk and she'd be in the safety of her home. Glancing back over her shoulder she couldn't see the strange man who had scared her moments ago. He was nowhere in sight.

When she turned back to watch where she was going she ran smack into a solid chest. She gasped when she felt strong arms envelope her to keep her from falling and hold her close. Looking up her panic stricken green eyes met cold blue ones.

"I told you it's not safe," the man from before said, dragging her into the shadow of a row of hedges. He didn't need to be so cautious as no one was around at this late hour.

Now Haylee was sure she had indeed seen fangs. She tried in vain to break free of his strong grip, her tiny fists pounding on his chest. With one arm he managed to pin her arms at her side. With his free hand he turned her head to the side and back, exposing her neck.

"Please," she whimpered.

Her plea was answered by a low chuckle. "Don't worry little one," he said. "I have plans for you."

He could see her rapid pulse throbbing in the veins, her heart beat echoed in his ears. The smell of her blood mixed with her fear made his mouth water with anticipation.

With a wicked smile he dipped his head, his teeth plunging into the tender flesh and he drank deeply. Haylee's scream died on her lips as she felt the life draining from her body.

Haylee closed her eyes and prayed that it would be over quickly. As she did so she saw flashes playing across her eyelids. In an instant she knew that the creature feeding from her was named Adam Copeland when he was mortal. He'd been turned in 1998 by a large blonde vampire named Gangrel as had his best friend Jason Reso.

When she was drained to the point of weakness Adam pulled away, her blood staining his beard as it trickled down his chin. Her heartbeat had slowed to nearly a standstill.

Haylee opened her bleary eyes, tears trickling from her eyes. "Please. I don't want to die," she whimpered.

Adam smiled. "I hadn't planned on killing you little one," he chuckled. "Tonight is going to be your rebirth."

"What?"

He smiled wickedly. "You'll see."

As he spoke those words Haylee felt an excruciating pain in her chest as her heart finally stopped. Tears poured from her eyes as she rolled onto her side and began gasping for breath. Was this really what death felt like?

Her eyes began to cloud over and the world swam as darkness slowly took her over. Adam watched her final death rattle and then she was still. Patiently he took a seat next to her body.

He didn't have to wait long. With a loud gasp and cry of pain Haylee sat up and blinked at her surroundings.

Everything looked so much more crisp and clear. She could hear the cars on the street two blocks over and the sounds of the stray cats fighting over scraps in an alley full of garbage cans. She soon became aware that the vampire who had attacked her was staring at her.

"What did you do to me," she demanded, getting swiftly to her feet. She was amazed at how agile and strong she felt.

Adam smiled. "I've made you better," he replied.

Haylee wanted to scratch his eyes out, but suddenly became aware of a deep burning in her throat and the pit of her stomach. "What…what's wrong with me," she asked as she doubled over from the pain. She wretched and coughed up bile.

"The hunger has taken over," Adam replied. "Come, I'll teach you how to hunt."

He held out his hand to her. Warily she accepted it, allowing him to lead her out into the night.

Adam had to support her as they walked along the busy street. To any passerby she looked like someone who had had too much to drink.

"Why…does…it burn so much," Haylee queried, groaning as a new wave of pain surged. She found it hurting more and more the closer they got to crowds of people.

"It won't burn forever," Adam reassured her. "Once you've fed you'll find the burning will subside for a while."

"When will it stop?"

"It never fully does," Adam admitted. "You'll learn how to slake your thirst so that it doesn't come back too soon."

"Is that what you were doing with me?"

Adam chuckled. "Partially, yes."

"What stopped you from killing me?"

Adam stopped walking and turned so that his was facing her fully, reaching out a hand to tuck a few strands of raven hair behind her ear. "I couldn't destroy something so beautiful."

She arched a brow at him.

His smile fell and he grunted a curse under his breath. "Fine. I was lonely. I wanted a companion. A mate. Happy now? Jesus! You're only minutes old and already you're a pain in my ass."

"Maybe you're a bit out of practice, Adam, but where I come from you don't just go creating yourself mates. You date. You build a relationship. You get to know someone before you go biting them!"

Adam chuckled, tucking a finger under her chin and tilting her head up so that she met his eyes. "I think you'll find this bond is a thousand times deeper than anything your former mortal self could ever cultivate."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Haylee was getting annoyed. Had it not been for the fact that she didn't know how to find sustenance and the horrible burning thirst she would have walked away from him and never looked back.

"I think you'll find that I know all your deepest secrets," he replied, but the voice was inside her head. She had heard the words, but his lips had never moved.

"Prove it," she demanded using their telepathic link.

Adam rolled his eyes and wondered when the thirst would get the better of her.

"Fine. When you were sixteen you were at a pool party with some friends. Your friend Audrey's bedroom door wasn't closed all the way and her father watched you change into your suit." He gave her a wicked smirk and continued. "You liked the way he looked at you, but you cut ties to Audrey as soon as you graduated high school. You felt guilty that her parents' marriage fell apart shortly after that event."

Haylee stood stunned. "How did you…"

"The same way you know how I came to be a creature of the night," Adam replied. He could see her growing more and more pale by the minute. If he didn't get her to her first meal soon she'd surely die. "Look, we need to find you a suitable meal before you get any weaker."

Haylee felt another surge of nausea and the burning in her throat and stomach intensified. She wretched again and once again coughed up bile.

"Your body needs sustenance," Adam explained. "We need to hunt quickly."

Haylee nodded weakly and allowed him to lead her on.

* * *

Haylee crinkled her nose. The smells coming from the community of vagrants living under the bridge turned her still burning stomach. She turned her gaze up to Adam.

"I am not going to hunt these people. Isn't it bad enough that they're down on their luck and homeless? They smell so bad!"

"Baby steps, Haylee," Adam said. "No one will notice if a few bums go missing. You need to hone your skills so that you can survive. Trust me, once you taste the first few drops of their sweet nectar the blood lust will take over and you won't care who these people are."

Haylee only half listened. Her eyes had come upon a plump woman shuffling along the edge of the people talking to herself. Her mouth watered as she listened to the woman's heart pumping strongly.

Adam saw that she was already focused on her prey and smiled. "Slowly little one. You don't want to scare her off."

Haylee nodded, the burning in her throat pushing her forward. She crept over to the woman, echoing her steps as she shuffled into the shadows of the overpass. As the woman rounded the corner Haylee jumped on her, bringing the woman down to the ground and wrapping her legs around her to pin her down.

"NO," the woman screamed over and over as Haylee forced her head to the side and back revealing the throbbing vessels in her neck. She plunged her teeth deep into the flesh and greedily began to drink. The woman's screams weakened until she fell silent, the strength just draining out of her.

Adam stood by and watched, happy that she didn't need much teaching for the first kill. He squatted down and patted Haylee's leg when he sensed that the woman's heart was about to beat for the final time.

"Release her, Haylee," he ordered.

Obediently Haylee released the woman, letting her limp body fall away from her. She stood panting, blood coating her chin.

"What'd you do that for? I wasn't done," she demanded.

"If you continued to drink from her the blood would poison you," he replied. "You must always stop before the heart beats for the final time. Once you ingest the blood of the dead you will become very sick. Not many can survive that."

"But some do?"

Adam nodded, pulling out a handkerchief and cleaning her chin. "Only the very old. Newborns like you would die slowly and painfully."

Haylee nodded that she understood and then frowned. "I'm still hungry."

Adam chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm sure you are little one. Come. There is a buffet just waiting for you. I think we can move on to much more savory prey."

* * *

Adam led her to a corner that was frequented by prostitutes. Haylee clung to his side her arm wrapped around his waist and her thumb hooked through his belt loop.

"Which one would you like, Haylee?"

Haylee surveyed the crowed and spotted a curvaceous redhead in a pink leopard print mini skirt, a black tank top under a neon pink mesh shirt and platform heels.

"That one," she smiled. "She looks like that bitch Amy you used to fuck."

Adam hated that she knew all of his history, but had to admit that she was right. "Lure her into the alley and we can both have a nice meal," he said.

Haylee sauntered over to the woman and gave her a story about wanting to have some fun with her boyfriend. Adam stood by the mouth of the alley waiting. It didn't take much to convince the woman to follow her.

"Come on, baby," Haylee said, a wicked gleam in her eye as she grabbed the collar of his duster and dragged him with her into the alley.

"So, how we gonna do this," the hooker asked.

"You like…three ways," Adam asked.

A passing car illuminated the alley briefly and the prostitute could see the glint of fangs in both their mouths. She turned to run away only to find herself pounced upon and pinned down before she could even think to scream for help.

Haylee clamped down on the jugular in her neck while Adam opted for the femoral artery in the thigh. They both drank deeply, their pale skin pinking up as the blood warmed their bodies.

Adam was first to pull away, gasping for air. Haylee released the woman moments later and crawled over to Adam, pulling him to her and giving him a warm, bloody kiss.

"I like hunting with you," she smiled as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck.

"I like hunting with you too," he replied, tearing her shirt to expose her chest.

"And we get to do this forever," Haylee asked, moaning as he nipped her through the black lacey bra.

"Forever," he agreed.

She smiled and allowed him to pull her down to the ground so that they could celebrate their first joint kill until they needed to find shelter from the sun.


End file.
